


Hunger in Me

by magrat70



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat70/pseuds/magrat70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss comes from a very old family indeed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title; Hunger in me  
Author; Magrat 70  
Disclaimer; not mine, I would have treated them better.  
Summary; new agent Emily Prentiss comes from an old family, a very old family.  
Rating; T for now.  
Author's notes; I am currently suffering from insomnia because of pain from a spinal injury and this idea came to whilst I had had no sleep and a bit hazy on extra pain killers, but what the hell, I have no beta on this so any mistake is mine.

Prologue

There are many names given to us, nightwalkers, the undead, the unholy, nosferatu, impaler, vampyre, demon and the modern vampire. We fall between myth, legend and fiction. We can walk in the sun, we have a reflection and we don't need human blood to survive. Your species seem fascinated by us and our image changes with every generation.

We age very slowly a blink of an eye to us, is like a decade to you. We have to move, change our appearance before alarm bells ring. The modern age has made things easy and difficult. We can make an electronic footprint but leave one at the same time. We have loyal servants and friends whose families have been with us for hundreds of years. In my current guise a servant's daughter was me until I was 18. Once an adult we can make a projection of our ages. I can project between 18 and 55. I am near my frozen age of 36, therefore people see me as I am.

'Mother' tinkers with politics as many of our kind have done throughout the ages. 'Father' dabbles in business, I tease him that he is a cheat. He is a seer and can see through the murky future, he makes lots of money but looses too. After all he must seem fallible; human. They did not sire me, my sire, my love has been dead 500 years. The catholic church took her during one of their purges and not even our powers can save us from beheading. I spent the next hundred years in a blood soaked rampage. I have no idea how many I killed before being brought to my senses by an elder. I was bringing too much notice, I was offered death that night as an act of kindness. I refrained, I have not fed on a human since.

You could say my 'parents' do what they do as a hobby. My hobby is people, their psyche, it fascinates me. I have seen people that are so evil they make my one killing spree look like child's play. They call us evil, but nothing compares to the things you do to yourselves. 

That is why I stand, a very nervous vampire, waiting outside Quantico to start my new career. F.B.I agent Emily Prentiss, profiler with the BAU.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title; The Hunger in Me Part 1  
Author; Magrat 70  
Disclaimer; Not mine blah.  
Author's Note; This was much longer but my tablet chewed it up, so splitting into 2 parts. Warning for violence, language and sex.

Quote.

"Frozen inside without your love, without touch darling, only you are the life amongst the dead" Evanescence

Agent Hotchner was making his displeasure at having an Agent forced upon him that he neither wanted or needed. He knew exactly who Agent Prentiss was and that her mother could pull enough strings to have her daughter attached to the BAU. He mentioned straightaway that he had once been on a security detail protecting her mother.

Although the man was trying to keep up a stoic face, Emily could hear his heart roar and a vein in his temple throb, with the anger coursing through him. She had hoped that she could have gone a little longer without mention of her mother. She felt her own anger rise with his. Her file was excellent, she had worked bloody hard to get this shot. She struggled not to eye up the vein pumping in his neck, figuring it wouldn't be a good career move to tear out your bosses throat on your first day.

"JJ, this is Agent Prentiss, it looks like she is starting with us today..."

The rest of his words were lost on Emily. She had already caught the scent of the woman before he had spoken to her; it was a heady aroma of spice and sweetness. She turned to greet the human. She was younger than she thought she would be, but beautiful, so very beautiful; that she thanked to the stars and her long life that JJ was blonde and blue eyed.

Emily was hit by an intense memory of her sire. Mahala was Romany. She could see her dancing to gypsy music in the firelight. Her almost black eyes lit by sparks, her dark hair flowing around her as she spun with the music. They had made love for 3 days straight after that night. They had fought for dominance, even though Mahala was her sire, it hadn't mattered; their love was not bound by such petty convention. They had been together for a century and a half, but Emily could remember every moment as if she had been riped from her side that very day. 

"My name is Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ," said the blonde, extending her hand in greeting.

" Emily...Emily Prentiss," shaking the woman's hand and this time her eyes did stray unbidden to her pulse point, where her life's essence to could be made to flow. Emily wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She hadn't fed on a human in 400 hundred years, but in the course of 10 minutes, she had contemplated taking 2 of her coworkers. The anger she could handle, but the bloodlust leaning heavily on the lust part wasn't something she had dealt with for a very long time.

Sex and feeding was something she and Mahala had indulged in many times. They had many human lovers over the years, both male and female. Their was nothing so intoxicating as taking that what was freely given without going over a line where their lover had to be changed. This was part of reason for the purge, the church claimed to be shocked by their decadent behaviour, that they were heretics. Not that the Holy Roman Empire minded using her kind in their struggles with The Ottomans, but the vampires had grown tired of a war that was not theirs, for religions that held no interest to creatures that had no need to contemplate their mortality.

That was the real reason for the purge. Mahala had been caught like many of their kind in the midst of sex and feeding, the double pleasure dulling the senses to what's around them. Emily blamed herself, she had been in Vienna talking with the high council whilst her sire's beautiful head was cleaved from her body, before everything they had shared was torched and she had burnt too; burnt with a hatred to kill every last one of them. Emily shook herself. These memories where unbidden, usually kept in a box, in her head so she didn't get lost in a red haze again.

After spending an hour in JJ's office the vampire decided that there was something about the woman that was cracking the walls of her memories and she made up her mind that she would keep as much distance between herself and agent Jennifer Jareau that she could,

Emily's first case was a disaster. Hotch and Gideon didn't want her there and the other two males on the team were exuding distrust of her. The only person that was friendly towards her she was keeping away from.

The second case was better. Her ability to speak and read Arabic had allowed them to trick a terrorist and foil an attack on a shopping mall. She had relaxed more in the company of just Read and Gideon, without the unsettling effect that JJ was having on her. The team seemed to be warming to her.

The vampire knew that she had to address the bloodlust that was burning her body and she had decided that if they had no case this weekend that she would go on the hunt for the first time in 400 hundred years.

TBC


End file.
